Ask for Me
by Vanillasiren
Summary: While Regina is still under Rumplestiltskin's "tutelage," a devastating drought makes King Leopold desperate enough to request help from the Dark One.


Ask for Me

Summary: While Regina is still under Rumplestiltskin's "tutelage," a devastating drought makes King Leopold desperate enough to request help from the Dark One. Inspired by a prompt from **rickmantic**. Many thanks for giving me a great idea to run with, dearie!

Regina can't quite believe it's been a year since the wedding.

King Leopold celebrates their one-year anniversary with all the pomp and fanfare that would befit such an occasion. There are feasts, and dances, and homage from other kingdoms, and everyone politely ignores the fact that his new bride is not yet with child. Regina knows there are nasty whispers going around, rumors that she's sterile, but to his credit Leopold does not seem resentful that she has not provided him with an heir.

He seems relieved, actually.

"I won't mind, even if it never happens. My Snow is all the heir I need," he tells her softly, in one of their rare private moments together. "I know it's traditional for a male to inherit the crown, but my daughter will make an excellent queen one day. The people will love her … as they love you."

He takes her hand then, hesitantly as always, and gives it a gentle squeeze. Regina forces herself to smile at him. _Perhaps the people love me_, she thinks to herself, _but you certainly don't._

Moments like these are the closest they get to any kind of true intimacy.

Leopold is a kind man, a fair man, and yet she cannot help but resent him. It is true that in the year they have been married, he has not treated her badly. Far from it, actually. He has been exceedingly … civil. Polite.

Sometimes it makes her want to scream.

He has made no effort to get to know her as a person. He has not asked her about her thoughts, her feelings, her hopes and dreams, or the life she lived before she became his queen. And he never asks her what _she_ wants, though he talks enough about what he hopes "their" future will hold. If not for the mercifully few times he's bedded her, she would scarcely be able to convince herself that they were actually married.

King Leopold, her husband, treats her with the same general kindness and consideration with which he treats everyone. Nothing less – but nothing more, either. It's been a whole year, and she is still no more to him that a pretty, permanent houseguest whom he believes loves his daughter.

If she actually felt anything for him, his placid indifference might be hurtful.

As it is, she tells herself that it could be worse. He could be cruel. He could be controlling, or abusive, and she's already had more than her fill of that at the hands of her mother. Still, even if there is a polite kind of understanding between them, there is nothing of love, and certainly nothing of passion.

And yet, Regina _has _come to know … well, passion, at least.

Passion is the stolen hours spent away from the castle, the time spent learning magic, the time spent sating the dark desires of a man who can't even properly be referred to as such, and having her own desires sated in return. Passion is every precious moment spent in his presence, in his arms, making her feel alive and strong and _wanted _in a way her husband never could. Passion is his lips on her own, his hands on her body, and the fierce joy of him inside her as they make love with reckless abandon –

Passion, _lust_, she knows all too well. Regina feels her face grow warm, and she reminds herself that she must not think of these things. Not here, and not now.

She beams down at her stepdaughter as the young girl wishes them both a happy anniversary. She takes Snow's hand, and she strokes her hair, the picture of maternal affection. Leopold watches them and smiles. Her moments with Snow are those when he looks on Regina with something that might almost pass for genuine fondness. He does not love her, nor does he especially care if she loves him, but believing his queen loves his daughter makes a light shine in his eyes.

It is soon after their anniversary when tragedy strikes, and drought blights the land. Those who are wealthy enough to buy food and water from other places endure no true suffering, except for the indignity of lighter purses, but the common folk begin to starve. And whatever his flaws may be, Leopold genuinely cares for the welfare of all his people.

So he tries to help them, borrowing and bartering for rations with a few of the neighboring lands, but these kingdoms have their own problems, and one by one they begin to turn down his requests for aid – King George, King Midas, and all the rest. Soon, even the wealthier set is beginning to feel the pinch. Regina has magic, and she thinks she would consider using it openly under these dire circumstances, but the truth is, something as tremendous as ending a drought is beyond her capabilities at present.

But it is doesn't occur to her that Leopold might seek out someone whose capabilities it is _not _beyond.

She herself had thought of contacting him, of asking him to aid her kingdom, but lately he's been out of touch, telling her only that there is something very important he's pursuing at the moment, and their lessons will resume afterwards. He wouldn't disclose anything else, and she knows not to push him.

Meanwhile, she'd visited Maleficent a few times, to keep hers skills sharp. They've sparred amicably, she's learned all about dragons and fire and sleeping curses, and the golden-haired sorceress has cackled gleefully at how Regina blushes whenever she brings up Rumplestitlskin.

She'd even broached the subject of the drought with her, but Maleficent told her there was nothing she could do about it, even if she wanted to.

"Fire is my element, dear, not water." She stroked Regina's cheek, regarding her fondly, in an almost maternal sort of way, which made her next few words all the more chilling. "I suppose I could burn them all, if you like. I could give your subjects the mercy of a quick death, instead of the slow suffering of starvation –"

"No," Regina said quickly. "No, no … that's uh … thank you … but no."

The sorceress cackled again. "Oh, but you _do_ still have that touch of innocence to you, don't you? I can see why your dear Rumple finds it so … _alluring_…"

Regina blushed again, much to Maleficent's amusement, and took her leave.

Now, she stands before her king and husband. She may not know him well, but she can recognize the apprehensive look in his eyes.

"What is it?" She asks without preamble. "Did … did something happen to Snow?" As it usually does, the thought of some tragic fate befalling her stepdaughter makes her feel simultaneously satisfied and sickened.

"No, no, Snow is fine. As a matter of fact, I've … I've sent her away for a while. I don't want my daughter to be anywhere near when _he _arrives."

"He?"

"Rumplestiltskin." Regina's shock must show on her face, because Leopold takes her hand.

"I know. I know what he is, and what evil he does, but … but our people are suffering, dying, and I have nowhere else to turn, so … I sent him a message."

"And he responded?" She manages to ask.

"Yes. He said he'd come."

Her mouth is suddenly very dry. "W-when?"

He gives her an apologetic smile. "Now."

_Oh my gods …_

Fortunately, Leopold has no clue as to the real reason behind her reaction. "Regina, I know I have not been … the best husband. But now, for everyone's sakes, I need your more than ever by my side. As you help me with my daughter, I need you to help make the best decision for my kingdom. I do not know what he will ask in return for his aid –"

Suddenly, the lights in the main hall go out, and a cold wind seems to blow out of nowhere. Leopold shivers, but Regina feels a familiar thrill go down her spine, even as nervous as she is. The doors fly open, and before either of them can even take another breath, Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, is before them.

"Your majesties." He bows with a flourish, and giggles. "My apologies if I startled you. I like to make an entrance …" His voice trails off, and as he actually looks at him for the first time, he scowls, and his hands ball into fists.

It's then that Regina realizes Leopold has his arms around her. He's drawn her to him, protectively, no doubt believing she feels frightened in the presence of the Dark One, and seeking to comfort and reassure her, as he might do with any person who happened to be standing next to him right now.

But all Rumplestiltskin sees is that Leopold is holding her, touching her.

And he doesn't like it.

Regina has to bite her lip to keep from grinning like a fool.

_He's jealous. He's actually jealous._

And the simple fact is, his jealously excites her.

After a moment, Rumplestiltskin's fingers unclench, and his scowl gives way to a dark, slightly mocking smile.

"So, your majesty, you want me to end the drought that has plagued your land? I can do it of course, with a mere …" He gestures elaborately. "Flick of my wrist. But the question is, what can you offer me in return?"

"I … I have jewels, gold, I …" Leopold stammers.

He waves his hand. "I am not interested in baubles. Besides which, in case you haven't heard, I make my own gold. So I have no need of yours." He moves closer to the two of them, being very careful not to react when Leopold holds Regina tighter.

"If I'm going to do this for you, your majesty, I'm going to need something far more … _precious_ than gold."

Leopold regards him warily. "What would you have of me then? Ask for what you want, and I will give it to you, if it is within my power to give."

_Me_, Regina thinks. _Me, ask for me!_

Suddenly, she wants to wrestle out of Leopold's grasp and run to him. Suddenly, she can't take it another minute, because she's _suffocating_ here. Leopold is so damned polite she wants to choke him, and she feels like her conflicting feelings for Snow are going to tear her heart in half.

Her husband doesn't love her. He never has, and he never will. And if he was asked to part with her, she's sure he'd do so, for the sake of the kingdom.

If Rumplestiltskin just _asks_, just says the words, she can leave this gilded cage and never look back. She can study magic all the time, and they can make whatever mischief their dark hearts desire, and they can spend every night _devouring_ each other, without her always having to leave. She could go with him. She could stay with him.

Forever.

She could. She would. She could even forget about revenge, if he wanted her to. If he would just ask. If he would just take all the pain away, by …

_Ask for me, Rumple. Oh gods, please just ask for me!_

For an instant, stupidly, foolishly, she believes he actually will.

"What I want," Rumplestiltskin says slowly, "Is your first-born son."

His eyes dart towards Regina, smirking as if he expects her to be pleased, as if he's letting her in on some private joke. He knows she's been taking the potion, the one he gave her and then taught her to make, the one that prevents pregnancy.

Regina looks away from him, and she hides her face in the crook of her husband's neck.

She hopes _that_ makes his blood boil with envy.

"But I have no son," she hears Leopold say.

"Ah, but one day, you may," Rumplestiltskin says quietly. "Or weren't you hoping for your pretty new wife to give you a male heir?"

"And if she doesn't?" Leopold asks him. "If she gives me only daughters, or no children at all?"

"Let's just say … that's a risk I'm willing to take." She finally turns then, having composed her features to betray no feeling, but his eyes are on the king anyway.

"Do we have a deal?" Rumplestiltskin asks Leopold.

The king glances at his wife. "Regina?"

"It's alright," she says softly, and he turns back to Rumplestiltskin.

"We have a deal," he says.

The Dark One giggles. "Excellent." In a flash of magic, there is a contract and a quill in his hand.

"You both need to sign it," he tells them, and they do. Afterwards, Leopold looks at him expectantly.

"Well? What about your end of the bargain?"

He giggles again. "Look outside, your majesty."

Leopold rushes to the nearest window, and Regina follows him. "Rain," he breathes, when he looks outside. "Rain – Regina, he did it! The drought is over!"

For a moment, as his face lights up with relief and enjoy, she can imagine him being the handsome young man Snow's mother fell in love with.

And no doubt if she were here, he'd pick her up and spin her around, and kiss and kiss her, and then take her to his bed and make love to her in the most passionate, tender, and_ impolite_ of ways.

But the woman who was Snow's mother and his one true love is long dead. There is only Regina before him now, his young, beautiful, heartsick queen.

So he pats her hand, and smiles his kind smile.

And it takes all of Regina's strength not to scream and burst into tears.

When they turn around, Rumplestiltskin is gone.

After Leopold's initial exuberance wears off, they have a rather awkward conversation about the terms of the contract.

"Regina, given this bargain we've made, I think it's best if we don't … lie together anymore. If I were to ever to get you with child, we can't run the risk of it being a boy. Not now. Besides which …" He smiles sadly at her. "It's not as though you have any great … passion for me."

"Leopold, I –"

"Please." He holds up his hand. "I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty. It'll be better this way, for both of us. I know that … you may have wanted to be a mother, but …" He trails off helplessly.

Regina smiles at him, tightly, and gives him the response she knows he wants to hear.

"I'm _Snow's_ mother," she says sweetly, and somehow she manages not to choke on the words. "That's all I need."

There is much rejoicing in the kingdom, now that the drought is ended. There are rumors of course, as always, rumors about the price Leopold had to pay for this favor, and some of the gossip is accurate. There are no more snickers now about Regina being infertile, but visiting monarchs from other lands will often look on them with a strange sort of pity. It doesn't seem to bother Leopold, so she doesn't let it bother her either.

She supposes she should be grateful. Her husband's visits to her bed were rare enough, but now, he will never to think to lie with her again, and she does not have to bother brewing up a potion every month, just in case. Her marriage is more of a polite fiction than ever, and Leopold allows her greater freedom to do as she will, so long as she keeps Snow happy.

A short while later, when she feels the familiar magical summons, she knows Rupmlestiltskin wants her to come to him, for another lesson.

She considers ignoring it. She considers never going to see him again.

But in the end, she dresses herself all in black, and goes to his dark castle.

She still wants to learn magic, after all.

_Maleficent could teach you, if that's all you really want_, says a small voice in the back of her head, but she ignores it. She tells herself she wants to learn from the best, which is true enough. After all, Maleficent, for all her skill, has freely admitted that Rumplestiltskin is more powerful than she is.

She enters his home with her sneer in place. "That was an interesting little performance you put on for my husband, Rumple." She doesn't bother to ask what it was that he was pursuing, what was so damn important that it needed to interrupt their lessons in the first place. He would never confide in her anyway. And she tells herself she doesn't care.

He's sitting at his stupid spinning wheel, like always. "Well hello to you too, dearie," he says, sounding taken aback at the sharpness of her tone. At least, she notes with satisfaction, he frowned when she said "my husband." "Frankly, I thought you'd be pleased. After all, the deal pretty much insures Leopold won't think to touch you ever again. And what else could I have asked for? It wasn't as though he'd ever part with Snow White –"

"Me!" Regina shouts before she can stop herself. "Me Rumple, you could have asked for _me_!"

He stares at her. Oh, how she wishes she could take the words she just said and cram them back in her mouth, swallow them whole and unspoken.

"You," he says softly. And then: "Tell me Regina, are you already getting tired of being a queen? And here I thought you enjoyed having some power –"

"You think being queen makes me feel powerful? It doesn't! It never has! Y – _magic_ is what makes me feel powerful! That's the only reason I agreed to marry Leopold, because you said that way you could teach me, and –"

She stops herself, and closes her eyes. She's going to humiliate herself if she says anymore.

She hears him stand up, walk over to her. She keeps her eyes closed, even as his hands reach out to caress her face.

"Regina," he says softly. "Look at me. My wicked one, look at me."

She opens her eyes, to find his face very close to hers.

"What do you want?"

Her heart thunders in her chest. Her lips part, but no sound escapes them.

"What do you want?" He repeats.

_Daniel_, she tells herself, _I want Daniel back, alive. _

But if she can't have that …

"I … I just want to happy," she whispers.

"And what will make you happy, Regina?"

"I … I …"

"Power, hmm? And revenge? Revenge against Snow White?"

Regina's shoulders slump. "Yes," she says softly, and he smiles at her.

"Well then, I would say the best way to achieve those ends is to remain with your _loving_ husband. You know what they say! Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer … the better to stick a knife their backs. At least I think that's how it goes. I may have embellished that last bit." He giggles, and Regina forces herself to laugh with him.

"Besides which, I'm not in the habit of stealing away other men's wives. That behavior is more typical of a …" his expression darkens suddenly. "Never mind."

In different circumstances, the comment about stealing wives might stir her curiosity. But right now, she can't bring herself to care.

"I suppose you're right," she says, as carelessly as she can manage.

"I usually am about these sorts of things. Now then, if you're ready for a lesson –"

She cuts him off with a kiss. It's a hard, desperate kiss, and he responds to it eagerly. She needs to feel … she just needs to _feel_. She needs to let lust and passion take over and blot out everything else.

"Later," she whispers huskily in his ear. "Right now, I want you to take me to bed. Since Leopold won't be doing it anytime soon –"

"He'll never be doing it again," Rumplestiltskin growls. "I've seen to that. I can't believe I had to stand there and _smile_ while he had his _hands_ on you, my – my wicked one."

"Jealous, were you?"

"You're _mine_," he whispers, and for once, Regina doesn't even try to contradict him.

"Then take me," she whispers back.

And he does.

Years later, after they part ways, Regina will hear about the Dark One answering a plea from a minor lord named Maurice, who begs him to rid his land of ogres. His price, naturally, will not be gold, or jewels, or anything else the man can think to offer up to him.

His price is the man's daughter, Belle.

Rumplestiltskin asks for Belle. He _asks_ for her.

Regina knows it. Regina _sees _it, through one of her mirrors.

She tells herself that, if he falls in love with this girl, she will have her chance for revenge, to make him lose Belle the way she lost Daniel. So she should be pleased with this development.

And she_ is_ pleased. Very pleased.

Which is why she smiles, slow and cold, and doesn't allow a single tear to fall.


End file.
